Winx Club - Episode 222
Danger in the Wildland is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx, Specialists, and Pixies are trapped in the forest with the evil Trix witches hot on their heels. Unable to fully use their magic, the Fairies and Specialists must rely on their wits. Timmy comes up with a plan to trick the Trix, but his mistakes have got the Winx in trouble more than once. Plot When the Winx and the specialists are cornered by the Trix's Wildland army, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. However, the boys defend him as he is their strategist after all. This is shown when he realized that although they were able to avoid the traps, the monsters have no idea about them. And so, he has Riven lead them out of the traps. This allows for the traps to be set off by the monsters instead; this aggravates the Trix. However, there are some monsters that are able to avoid the traps and so the group decides they to split up. This works and they are safely away from the monsters. The only problem: Aisha is separated from the group. A hunting troll chases her and she nears a cliff. Seeing that there is nowhere else to go, she uses her wits and trip the troll who then plunges to its death. However, the ground beneath Aisha gives way resulting in her falling down the steep cliff and into the canyon. She tries to climb back up, but the canyon walls are too brittle and she ends up getting lost. While resting from the adrenaline-inducing ordeal, Timmy devises a plan to prevent the Trix's onslaught, and Tecna still continues to have no faith in him. However, Piff reaches her friends, and starts to babble frantically and hands the a piece of Aisha's clothing to Bloom. That is when the group realizes Aisha is still not back yet. But the entire group cannot go to search for her because they need to prepare for the Trix. Thus, Timmy sends Bloom and the Pixies to go and retrieve Aisha. Meanwhile, after collapsing from exhaustion, Aisha heads into a cave, searching for her childhood friend. Timmy now has his friends set up traps, have Stella and Musa create magic dispelling charms, and have Musa spy on the Trix to see their next plan of attack. As Musa spies, she overhears that the Trix are really hunting for Bloom and have new, sturdier and more aggressive beasts under their control. She quickly returns to her friends and relay what she had witnessed, and after completing her sentence, the Trix ambush them. Timmy has everyone get into their position and are able to drive the Trix away for a bit with the flooding from the dam. Meanwhile, Aisha has found an exit, but the only problem: it is too high up. And Aisha herself is already terrified enough as she has been alone and in the dark for quite some time. She then thinks of Musa and how she could possibly be in danger. She then gets over her fears as she realizes that is the only way to help Musa. Once gaining her courage, she earns her Charmix, which allows her to fly out and reunite with Bloom and the Pixies. While walking back to base camp, they hear battle cries. And out of curiosity, the Pixies fly into a strange plant and become ill. While this was happening, the Trix chase Timmy up to the cabin that has notches cut into them, but fall through the roof. As they were about to strike, Helia attacks them from above and the Trix are successfully repelled. The group thanks Helia for his perfect timing, and Helia tells them that he was called by Timmy earlier. However, the relief is somewhat short-lived because after the blast from the ship, Timmy is stuck in the rubble. His friends hurriedly clear the rubble. As Helia joins the group, Flora turns away a bit to hide her blushing. Timmy is then seated onto a log where he expresses that he is indeed, a disappointment to Tecna. Tecna strongly denies it, and explains that she was in the wrong because she judged him too quickly. She then admits her feelings for him, saying she "not like disliking him" and earns her Charmix. Afterwards, Bloom, the Pixies and Aisha in tow, returns to them, safe and sound. Now that the danger is over, and the group is resting, Brandon then frees the remaining two animals from the Trix's control using the magic dispelling charm. Bloom, on behalf of everyone, thanks Helia for rescuing them. Helia gives a small hint for the real reason he came while looking at Flora. That is when Musa and Aisha tell them that the Pixies are really sick, and so Aisha suggests taking them to the Tree of Life for healing. It is then that Sky officially declares their vacation to be over, though with some objections from Helia, Flora teases that he can stay, which results in Riven laughing. They all head back to the ship to return back to Magix with Tecna strongly advising Flora to eventually tell Helia she likes him; Flora begrudgingly agrees. Major Events *Aisha musters up all her courage to find the pixies and earns her Charmix. *Tecna admits to Timmy that she loves him and earns her Charmix. **Tecna and Timmy begin their relationship. Debuts *Aisha's and Tecna's Charmix. *Boomer Mushroom Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Spells Used *Ray of Sunlight - Stella used it against the monster. *Sound Waves - Musa used it to rise water level. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Aisha's and Tecna's Charmix. *Riven's voice is once again different from his usual voice. Mistakes *In the last episode, the Specialists are seen in their beachwear when they and the Winx are trapped by the Trix and their hypnotized Wildland animals, but in this episode, they are wearing their Specialist uniforms. *Aisha has a different camping top compared the to previous episode. *When Darcy is showing her excitement as Bloom is almost captured, her choker is missing the connective part of the outfit. *Bloom is missing the lower portion of her hair as she and her friends cheer after successfully leading the monsters into the traps. *When Piff frantically calls out to the Winx and Specialists, Flora's hair is not in pigtails and her bangs are missing their highlights. **Throughout the episode, her hair is sometimes not in pigtails. *When worrying about Aisha, Flora's beachwear is missing their beads. *After transforming and having a close up on her pose, Stella's hair is not in pigtails. **Afterwards, as she flies across the cabin, her armbands are missing. *In one scene, Flora was in her Winx form, although she has not earned her Charmix. *When Bloom announces they had found Aisha, Amore's eyes are not colored in. *In one scene, Brandon's hair went from blonde to brown. *When Aisha reunites with Bloom and the Pixies, Bloom's upper arm bracelets are missing. *As Timmy smiles, seeing Darcy and Stormy trapped under a net, his gloves are not fingerless gloves. *When Tecna puts a hand on Flora's shoulder, her hands go through her hair. WCEp222Mistake(1).png|Darcy's is missing the attaching part of her chocker. WCEp222Mistake(2).png|The Specialists are in the uniforms. WCEp222Mistake(3).png|Bloom is missing the lower portion of her hair. WCEp222Mistake(4).png|The beads on Flora's outfit is missing. WCEp222Mistake(5).png|Stella's hair is not in pigtails. WCEp222Mistake(6).png|Stella missing her forearm bracelets. WCEp222Mistake(7).png|Flora in her fairy form and Charmix. WCEp222Mistake(8).png|Timmy's gloves are not fingerless. WCEp222Mistake(9).png|Stormy's glove is completely colored in. WCEp222Mistake(10).png|Amore's eyes is missing its color. WCEp222Mistake(11).png|Brandon's hair is the incorrect color. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes